Hooded hair dryers are normally found in beauty salons. They usually have heating arrangements to provide a stream of warmed air that is introduced to the hood for distribution over the head of an individual. The air is normally fan driven and leaves the hood in a downward direction which sweeps around the face of the individual. Chemicals used on the hair emit vapors that are entrained with the air stream that sweeps about the face. Warm air, particularly with chemical odors present, make breathing by the occupant uncomfortable.